Pretty Lil Boy
by Toffee Robin
Summary: Adrian was called many things: superstar, hot model, beautiful, handsome. But there is one thing he doesn't like being called... 'My pretty lil boy'. Here's the story why


Hello my sweetie's have a happy new year and enjoy.

Toffee Robin doesn't own miraculous ladybug.

Title: Pretty Lil Boy

Chapters: 1/1

Warnings: alcohol abuse, violence under the influence.

Adrian was called many things: superstar, hot model, beautiful, handsome. But there is one thing he doesn't like being called... 'My pretty lil boy'.

...

:::

...

He used to like it when he was younger and his mother said it. He still had distinct memory's of when she would say it. He would often twirl and prance around his mothers bedroom dawning expensive new clothes she and his father had created. Adrian would jump around the room with a smile on his face as he sang a song to his mother. Often making her face lite up with joy as she sat in the corner clapping. Her gaze always looking at her precious child with a look of excitement and pride. "You're my pretty lil boy Adrian!" She would say. "Thank you mama!" He would say back as he took a bow and tried to catch is breath. She would often laugh softly and waltz over to him and hold him afterwords.

...

After his mother vanished things were different, it started at a photo shoot that Adrian was required to go to, it had only been a week since his mothers disappearance and he was still having trouble smiling, and sleeping. The photo shoot he went to had many high class models and lasted over five hours. Only thirty minutes into the shoot the photographer noticed and thought it had to do with pre-teen insecurity and jokingly made a comment.

"Come on give me a big smile! You need to be my pretty lil boy"

"Don't call me that only she could call me that" Adrian snapped.

The photographer gave him a confused look and Adrian bowed his head and apologized. He didn't want the nickname his mother used tainted. Especially since he had no idea where she left to, or if she was even still alive.

Whispers among other models who attended spread, claiming that Adrian had a short temper and couldn't accept complements. Adrian wanted to curl up into a corner as the night went on. People kept saying nasty things cause of his outburst. He tried multiple times to explain and even got his photographer to try and convince the rest that it was a misunderstanding but no one would listen. Adrian wanted to go home, but knew he couldn't cause it would cause everyone at the photo shoot to lash out even more at him and possibly cost his family a lot of business.

...

Gabriel, his father used to be the only exception, Adrian's mother got him into calling Adrian pretty lil boy on accident. Adrian used to like it when his father slipped up and said it. Especially since his mother wasn't there, but all that changed one stormy night.

Natalie had already left for the weekend and it was going to be just Adrian and his father at the manor. Nothing was suppose to happen but then Gabriel got a phone call from the police department, they announced they were going to drop the investigation on the disappearance of Adrian's mother due to lack of evidence and information. Gabriel lost it and isolated himself in the kitchen. Adrian didn't bug him until the clock struck ten and he decided to let his father know he was going to bed. He opened the doors to the kitchen and noticed seven beer bottles sprawled across the kitchen counter. He gasped as he saw his father sitting on the floor drinking an eighth. "Father are you-" Adrian was cut off when his dad urgently get off the floor and grabbed one of his sons shoulder and began shaking him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"D-dad calm d-down." Adrian pled

Gabriel growled and with a swift motion broke a beer bottle over his sons head. Adrian screamed and fell to the floor, his father mumbled something and Adrian stood up shakily. Before he could turn around and leave his father reached out and grabbed Adrian by the throat. "Dad stop ple-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP..." Adrian bit his lip and stayed still, looking at his father with pleading eyes. Gabriel swayed and began to chuckle, "Adrian, even when your scared your such a pretty lil boy, no wonder all the girls want you."

Gabriel released his tight grip off of Adrian's throat and cupped the boys face and pulling him closer.

"Too bad they can't have you... Your my pretty lil boy"

Adrian snapped out of his fear and with a sudden rush of adrenalin pushed his father away and ran. He made it to his room and looked the door, he herd his dad shouting angry curses at him, but thankfully his father didn't try to get into Adrian's room.

...

The next morning Gabriel had a hangover and had no memory of what happened the night before. He had completely freaked out when his son came downstairs covered in small cuts and bruises on his head and neck. Adrian didn't want to tell his father what happened and as the day went on Gabriel connected the dots to what had most likely happened. He awkwardly made his way up to Adrian's room to make amends.

"Adrien, can we talk"

"Have you been drinking?"

"No"

"Then yes."

Gabriel let himself in the room and apologized. All seemed well but Adrian now never wanted his father to call him by his old nickname his mother used.

...

When Adrian was enrolled into public school many young lady's would call him names fueled by attraction like "cutie pie", "hunk" ,or "adrikens". The boys at the school called him "handsome young man" or "Class superstar"

All was good until spring semester started and the girls called him there pretty lil boy, he told a couple of the girls who would say it to his face to stop, but after a while he realized he had no control over what people said about him and just began to ignore it. He was just happy that people preferred to call him something positive, unlike other kids at school who were often called something on the more negative Side of the spectrum. Not only that but he felt like the nickname his mother had given him no longer had sentimental value to him since so many people have called him it during times of tragedy. He was ok with this.

...

When night time rolled around Adrian became Chat Noir and set out to patrol his beloved city. After ten minutes of hopping roof to roof he came across his beautiful partner, Ladybug. He caught up to were she was perched and gave her a devilish smile.

"Good evening my lady"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and chuckled "Hello, my pretty lil kitty"

The two laughed and continued to patrol the town, in the back of Adrian's mind he couldn't help but be fueled with joy, of having his old nickname remade and to have meaning again.

When ladybug said it, it reminded him of his mother. Best part of it is, only ladybug ever called him it, just as he only calls her "my lady".

The End.

Please be safe during the new year.


End file.
